Taryn Honan
Taryn Honan fue el jefe del cartel industrial conocido como Corporación Honan en Pavonis. Taryn es un tipo muy nervioso. De fisonomía regordete, de rostro carnoso y labios pintados de carmín. Llevaba sus dedos repletos de anillos. Se le veía un amplio trasero. Acostumbrado a lanzar improperios y a mordisquearse el labio inferior. A diferencia de los jefes de cualquiera de los cárteles importantes, él era esencialmente un una figura insigne, habiéndosele retirado cualquier autoridad real. Todas sus decisiones estaban sujetas a la aprobación de un comité de directores, quienes con frecuencia le desautorizaban. El comité había rechazado otros negocios que Taryn Honan consideraba interesantes y les había planteado. Odiaba que no le hubieran permitido gastarse el dinero de su propia corporación en la compra de un carruaje gravitatorio. Para él era tan humillante llegar al palacio montado en un carro traqueteante en vez de en un vehículo prestigioso y cómodo como los que utilizaban los líderes de las Corporaciones Taloun y los De Valtos. Esperaba tener un día tanto éxito como ellos y poder disfrutar del respeto y la admiración de las corporaciones menores. Solía observar a los otros líderes en las reuniones del senado. Se inclinasen hacia donde se inclinasen los De Valtos y los Taloun, hacia allí iría él. Estaba seguro que lo reconocerían como uno de los suyos si continuaba apoyando su política. Consideraba que era tan injusto que sólo él, de todos los jefes de corporación, tuviera que responder ante un comité. Sabía que todos los demás se reían de él por eso, incluso las corporaciones con un solo manufactorum que apenas podían permitirse un asiento en el senado. Historia Esto se explicaba por sus propias decisiones débiles: varios de sus negocios en el pasado habían fracasado, gastando unas desmesuradas cantidades de dinero en lujos personales. Debido a un desagradable incidente con un joven cortesano que había logrado acceder a su placa de crédito y le había dejado una deuda inmensa antes de marcharse de Pavonis en unos de los muchos transportes que salían del planeta. Debido a esto, los miembros del comité lo despojaron del poder ejecutivo y se instalaron ellos mismos como amos omnipotentes de sus finanzas. Honan se había resentido de tales humillaciones, y las veía insuficientes como para justificar la falta de confianza del comité de dirección. El Inquisidor Ario Barzano, examinando los dossiers de las cabezas de los cárteles industriales, aludió a Honan como "un gordo estúpido... que le llevaría mucho tiempo en comandar una habitación llena de servidores lobotomizados". Honan vio la mejor forma de regresar al poder real y a disponer de sus finanzas dando apoyo obsequisos a Vendare Taloun y Kasimir De Valtos, los dos líderes de las corporacions más poderosas de Pavonis. Manteniendo el escaño de la Corporación Honan en el Senado de Pavonis, secundó el voto de los otros dos en una moción de censura a la Gobernadora Mykola Shonai. Sin saberlo él, De Valtos utilizó una de las propiedades de Honan como escenarios de varios asaltos militares, liderando un golpe de estado. Este hecho sirvió para enmascarar el verdadero plan maestro de subversión en Pavonis hasta que se descubrió demasiado tarde. Honan fue detenido e interrogado brevemente por los Adeptus Arbites cuando las fuerzas rebeldes fueron descubiertas en una de sus propiedades, aunque clamó por su inocencia. Honan viajó a la resindencia de De Valtos, esperando que su "amigo" interviniera y pudiera apoyarle en denunciar el trato humillante que Honan había recibido. En vez de eso, De Valtos dejó atrás su tapadera, confirmándole lo que pensaba de Taryn Honan, llamándolo débil, antes de que lo llevara ante El Cirujano, un Hemónculo Eldar Oscuro aliado con De Valtos. +++ Honan was tortured, and then combined with technology to form a grotesque cyborg. When the Ultramarines' Fourth Company stormed De Valtos's estate, Captain Uriel Ventris killed Honan to end his suffering1d. In the aftermath of Honan's death, his cartel fell into disarray Armamento y equipo Solía llevar un bastón de ébano. Fuentes * El Portador de la Noche. Libro 1 de las Crónicas de Uriel Ventris, de Graham McNeill. Categoría:Personajes Imperiales Categoría:Segmentum Ultima